When I Was Child
by Azuma Ryuu
Summary: "Syukurlah kalau Kise kun tidak terluka," Kuroko Sensei mengusap air mata bening yang bagaikan lelehan kepingan emas dalam mata bocah itu, "nah, Aomine kun, kau harus minta maaf pada Kise kun, ne?"lanjutannya/mini oneshot, shota!alert, shota!aoki for main pairing, DLDR, cover img isnt mine


When I Was Child © Ryuu

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

#shoai #shota #shota!aoki #kuroxshota!ki #kuroxshota!ao #aominedaiki #kiseryouta #kurokotetsuya #NulisRandom2015 edisi 7 Juni

HAPPYREADING!

...

"Bruuuum!"

Seorang anak lelaki mungil yang lebih pantas dikatakan cantik atau manis daripada tampan dengan rambut pirang dan bulu mata lentik itu sedang dalam konsentrasi penuh membangun menara tertinggi pada salah satu bagian kastil pasirnya saat sebuah mobil-mobilan sedan sport milik anak lelaki mungil lain berambut biru tua dan berkulit lebih gelap darinya meluncur bebas ke arah kasil pasir yang telah dengan susah payah ia bangun.

"Woaaa!" Seluruh anak yang melihat kehancuran kastil Ryouta pun terkesiap kaget. Pun dengan si pemilik kastil pasir itu sendiri. Bocah lima tahun itu melebarkan mata topaznya yang perlahan mulai berair lalu―

"Huaaaaaaaaang!" ―meraung keras hingga membuat Kuroko Sensei berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari bangku depan kelasーtempatnya mengawasi anak-anak bermain, tadinyaーuntuk menghampiri si bocah pirang.

"Kise kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"tanya lelaki muda itu.

Ryouta menggeleng, melihat kekhawatiran samar yang tersirat pada ekspresi wajah Kuroko Senseiーnamun jelas terlihat di mata aquamarinenyaーmembuat bocah pirang itu berhenti meraung namun masih terisak.

"Syukurlah kalau Kise kun tidak terluka," Kuroko Sensei mengusap air mata bening yang bagaikan lelehan kepingan emas dalam mata bocah itu, "nah, Aomine kun, kau harus minta maaf pada Kise kun, ne?"ujar pemuda biru langit itu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah berkulit tan yang masih berdiri salah tingkah di depan Ryouta.

Anak lelaki berpotongan cepak pada surai dongkernya itu belum membuka mulut. Tatapannya terus menunduk entah mengamati apa. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Ryouta yang masih duduk sesenggukan dan berlinang air mata mendapati kenyataan kastil pasirnya telah hancur berantakan karena ulah Daiki.

"Aomine kun?"panggil Kuroko Sensei, mengintip wajah bocah tan yang terlihat serba salah itu. "Bukankah Aomine kun yang mengendalikan mobilnya hingga menabrak kastil Kise kun dan membuatnya roboh?"

"I-iya. Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Daiki tampaknya ingin membela diri.

"Tentu saja Aomine kun tidak sengaja. Sensei percaya Aomine kun adalah anak baik, makanya Sensei juga percaya bahwa Aomine kun akan meminta maaf," Pemuda dengan surai sewarna langit itu kini meraih tangan mungil Daiki, berusaha meyakinkannya, "karena anak baik tidak akan tega melihat temannya menangis."

Sejurus kemudian, Daiki mengangkat wajahnya, memandang lekat wajah gurunya yang kini melembutーtersenyum samar, lalu wajah anak lelaki pirang bermata emas yang masih sesenggukan di depannya.

"Go-gomen,"sepatah kata lirih terlontar dari mulut Daiki. Menyadari wajah cantik anak lelaki di depannya masih cemberut, Daiki berpikir untuk lebih berusaha membuat temannya itu mengerti dan menerima maafnya. "Gomen ne, Kise."

Ryouta membuka matanya lebih lebar, menatap lekat ke arah Daiki. Temannya itu memang kadang-kadang jahil dan menyebalkan, tetapi ada kalanya tampak begitu manis saat matanya benar-benar menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Lagipula Daiki pernah mengajarinya menangkap kupu-kupu dan kumbang saat mereka bermain pada liburan musim panas lalu. Daiki juga membantunya mengumpulkan kerang saat kegiatan sekolah belajar mengenal pantai dan hewan yang hidup di sekitarnya.

Dalam berbagai hal, Daiki telah membantunya, karena itu―

"B-baiklah...hiks,"― ia berpikir untuk memaafkan bocah berkulit gelap tersebut, ―aku memaafkan Aominecchi. Ta-tapi, kau harus membantuku membuat kastil yang baru ya?!"

"Un! Tentu saja. Ayo kita buat yang baru lagi, Ryouta."

Kepingan topaz itu tak lagi meleleh. Ryouta mengelap sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas di pipinya lalu mengangguk, tersenyum cerah dengan rona semerah apel menghiasi kedua belah pipi ranumnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, lega melihat kedua muridnya dapat berbaikan dan kembali berteman akrab.

...

...End...

...

I shared it in my fb timeline before, but i think it will be good if some aoki shippers (or shouta shipper?) could find it here. Thx for reading. Im glad to see your 'stepsprint' in the review coloumn. ｱﾘ*:･(*-ω人)･:*ｶﾞﾄ

rgrds,

RYUU


End file.
